Gara gara obat pel
by SoraShieru
Summary: Sebuah obat pel yang aneh, membuat Yukio menjadi.../ Oke, author nggak bisa bikin summary. Author baru disini, salam kenal.


**Gara Gara Obat Pel  
>By:<br>SoraShieru**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist.. ano... punya Katou Kazue. Bener kan?  
>Warning: OOC dimana-mana, typo, abal, garing, gaje, DLDR!<strong>

_**Shall we begin?**_

Di sebuah bangunan yang entah masih kokoh atau mau runtuh, seseorang- eh, sesesetan maksud saya. Sesesetan sedang mondar-mandir, belok kanan-kiri, liat atas-bawah-

(Readers: Lu mau main-main apa cerita sih?)

Iya, sori para readersku tercintaaaa... muah! #Dibom

Ehem, kita balik ke cerita lagi ya.

Yang sedang mondar-mandir itu namanya Okumura Rin. Warna rambutnya _Navy-blue_, warna matanya biru, yah... yang baca fic ini pasti tau gimana ciri-cirinya kan?

Oh iya, sebenarnya dia nggak mondar-mandir doang kok. Dia punya suatu tugas yaitu...

Mengepel lantai kamarnya...

Kenapa mengepel lantai? Karena kalau bukan ngepel, ceritanya nggak jalan dong! #Buk!

"Hah... dasar Yukio... Apa membeli obat pel saja selama ini? Saking lamanya, aku sampai mengepel lantai ini entah ribuan atau jutaan kali!"kata Rin dengan sangat tidak sabar.

_Well_, apa yang dikatannya benar sih. Kalau mau liat, liat aja lantainya. Udah banjir tuh!

Pel, pel, pel, dan pel.

Itu kerjaan Rin sekarang.

'Tok, tok'

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar dengan jelas di kuping Rin. Tidak mau berbasa-basi dulu, langsung saja dia membuka pintunya dan bersiap-siap memarahi siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

'Cklek!'

Rin membukanya dengan keras.

"YUKIO! Kenapa hanya untuk membeli obat pel saja kau harus selama ini sih?" Dengan kuahnya yang maknyus itu, Rin menyembur Yukio dengan bernafsu. Alhasil, seorang pemuda yang bernama Yukio itu jadi keliatan kasian.

Soalnya, kacamatanya udah pecah karena teriakan Rin.

Wajahnya jadi penuh kuah buatan Rin yang super lezat itu.

Plastik yang barusan dia tenteng dengannya jadi robek, isinya tumpah semua.

"Kakak..." Kata Yukio dengan _death-glare_ yang sudah menemaninya sedari tadi. Rin sih, cuek aja. Menurutnya Yukio yang salah karena kelamaan beli obat pel yang dia pesan.

"Apa? Mau marah-marah ke aku lagi? Harusnya aku dong yang marah! Kamu cuma beli obat pel aja lama kali! Liat, tuh! Kamarnya udah kebanjiran lantaran aku bosan menunggu kau yang tidak datang membawa obat pelnya!" Rin mulai nunjuk-nunjuk kamar yang udah basah kayak habis disiram dengan air 10 liter.

"Aku kan harus mencari obat pel yang _super duper glorious perfecly good_! Emangnya kakak mau kamar kita jadi bau gara-gara obat pel yang palsu?" Kata Yukio dengan gaya OOC-nya.

Omong-omong, ada yang tau apa arti yang diatas? Author gatau apa artinya nih! Author kan, cuma nulis apa yang ada di pikiran...

"Halaaaaah! Cuma obat pel aja belagu! Sini obat pelnya! Aku mau pakai!" Daripada memikirkan kata-kata Yukio yang _super duper glorious_- entah apa itu, Rin langsung meminta obat pelnya dengan Yukio.

"Nih." Yukio memberikan obat pelnya.

'Cuuuuurrr...'

Rin menumpahkan isi dari obat pel tersebut sebagian ke ember yang berisikan air yang dia pakai tadi untuk mengepel.

Dengan ajaib bin aneh, air pel tersebut berwarna emas untuk sementara.

"Yukio, kamu kok malah beli minyak goreng bi*oli?"

Rin! Itu tuh bukan minyak! Itu obat pel, hanya saja author nambahin efek-efek biar keliatan ajaib! Lagian kalau author nggak ngasih efeknya, para reader yang lagi ngebaca cerita ini juga pada nggak tau...

(Reader: Kan bisa dikasih tau lewat cara lain.)

Bener juga sih... udadeh! Nggak apa-apa! Yang penting nih cerita lanjut dan tamat!

"_Nii-san_ yang namanya mirip si jeruk dari Vo*aloid, itu bukan minyak goreng... itu efek dari sesuatu yang ajaib gitu..." Kata Yukio ngejelasin ke Rin dengan pedenya.

"Hmm... berarti ada yang ajaib di pel ini?" Tanya si anak setan.

"Mungkin." Jawab si mata empat.

"Kok jawabnya nggak minat gitu sih?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Soalnya di naskah ditulis gitu sih."

Oke, Yukio mulai ngelantur. Padahal author udah ngasih uang 5000 ke Yukio biar nggak main-main. Dasar pengkhianat! *Author dibunuh Yukio*

Ah, gausah peduli dengan yang di atas. Kita liat aja lagi keadaan si kembar Okumura itu.

Rin masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang dia lihat barusan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh bakal terjadi dengan obat pel ini.

Sang obat pel dengan sengajanya malah mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap yang membuat... uh... sang Okumura berkacamata pusing?

"Uuukkhh..." Yukio memegang kepalanya karena pusing.

"Ng? Oi, Yukio! Kau kenapa?" melihat Yukio yang mau jatuh, langsung saja Rin menangkap tubuh Yukio.

Tch, akting-akting. Jangan percaya sama Yukio ya, readers! *Dibom karena ganggu suasana*

"Yukio! Oi, Yukio!" Panggil Rin sekali lagi.

.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Rin memanggil nama Yukio berkali-kali, Yukio sadar juga. Tapi, ada tapinya loh! Yukio bertingkah aneh saat dibangunkan! Mau liat apa yang terjadi? Nih, liat!

"Oi, Yuki- ah, akhirnya kau bangun ju-"Belum sempat Rin bicara, sudah dihentikan duluan dengan Yukion yang berakting aneh.

"Isssh, kamu ganteng deh! Jadi pacarku ya?" Kata Yukio dengan- err... OOC tingkat atasnya?

Whoaaa! Bahayaaaa! Virus H1-N1nya Grell Sutcliff dari Kuroshitsuji mulai nyebar ke Yukiooo!*Ditabok karena bawa-bawa anime lain*

Oh pantas saja. Pengisi suaranya sama!

Yahhh... bagi orang yang tau chara yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas, sudah tau bagaimana suara Grell kan? Anggap aja itu suaranya Yukio waktu jadi banci! #Plakk

"Yu... Yukio... kamu kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna putih.

"Ehhh? Akyu baik-baik saja kok! Ahhhnn~ _Darlinng_~ Kamu perhatian banget sih sama akyu~" SEKALI LAGI READERS! YUKIO NGOMONG DENGAN OOC-NYA! (Capslock jebol)

*Author udah dibantai sama readers karena bikin image Yukio rusak*

"W... waaaaaaaaa! Yukiooo! Kamu jadi aneh! Huaaaaa!"

Yah, begitulah nasib tragis sang Rin Okumura 'gara-gara obat pel' yang terlalu hebat itu.

Pesan (gak) bermoral: Jangan sekali-kali nyari barang terlalu _super duper glorious_- apalah itu. Karena itu akan membuat anda jadi hidup tragis.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Halo semuanya! Salam kenal! Saya SoraShieru! Author yang baru nulis cerita lain di fandom Ao no Exorcist ini! **

**Hyaaaaa~ Ending dan cerita yang gaje... Maklumlah... saya ngebut buat cerita ini... Soalnya masih ada cerita yang nunggu untuk dilanjutin sih!**

**Maaf ya! Saya bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Yukio! Ini hanya sebuah ide yang menunggu untuk ditulis! Maaf sekali! Ini hanya untuk **_**humor**_** doaaang! *Author nangis guling-guling***

**Ehem, eniwei...**

_**May you click review button?**_


End file.
